


Snapped

by Lord_Chibi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Chibi/pseuds/Lord_Chibi
Summary: This is an experimental drabble!
Kudos: 3





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental drabble!

What was this?

The tight feeling rising in his chest. The bile in his throat, the urge to throw up.

But there was no use, was there? It wasn't sickness. He had no fever, not even a slight temperature.

Nothing could fix this.

Canada stepped back, and a sickening squelch met his ears.

What had he done?

It was horribly hot and wet on his cheek. The metallic stench and taste in his mouth, like an old penny.

Blank blue eyes stared sightlessly up at him.

"Francis-"

The word died in his throat, and he collapsed, heaving up the contents of his stomach.

"I.. FRANCIS!" His cry fell on deaf ears. Eternally deaf ears.

In his anger, he'd mistaken the person who cared most for him as the one who'd been causing him all this pain. Those blue eyes, so familiar..

"Mathew?"  
The broken voice snapped him out of his tears, and the Canadian turned dark violet eyes on the man in the doorway.  
It was him, right? Only he would be here. He was the source of all Mathews problems.

"My god, what have you done-" the richly accented voice broke, and the other man began to cry. Good.

Mathew rose to his feet now, gripping the wooden handle in shaking hands as he whirled, bringing the splintered hockey stick down on the blonde's head.

Fresh blood splattered over his face and uniform, a choked scream meeting his ears.

He grit his teeth and struck again.

Again.

Again.

By the time he had caught his breath, the other had ceased to move.

Mathew stared down, darkening eyes widened in horror as a pair of emerald green stared up at him.

This was..

His fault.

Was it?

He had to find Alfred.


End file.
